ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Talks About Idea Wiki
NOTE: This idea is made just for fun. Deadpool Talks About Idea Wiki is a web series made by Deadpool about the Idea Wiki ideas. Cable at times guest stars. Episodes/Scripts Deadpool Tells About Collin the Speedy Boy (shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Oh Hi hoes. Today I am supposed to tell you about a guy called Collin the Speedy Boy. He is a rather cool speedy hero (goes to Flash) Not that or . But, (shows to Collin) this guy. Now, he is owned by You know, those assholes who owned and . Now, this beloved franchise started in 1993 as a pretty fun Sonic-esque game. I think I have that game on my SNES, but don't fucking know. What else came out in 1993? Deadpool: For years, the franchise has become popular and most beloved. Ok, history later and my opinion now. I think this franchise is pretty good to be honest. First let's start out with someone I like. A fucking idiotic bird. It's name is Eli- wait... He's not the main antagonist? Oh, that's right... It's Bryte, a smart bird who fails to get Collin! I don't know why they're called the "Teary Eyeds". Shouldn't they be called the "Three Eyeds". The only good thing about them is the voice acting. Deadpool: Shall we talk about his friends? First off there are fingers, the knife game anyone? Anyhoo, there was this Jasmyne Nacole hoe that was Collin's girlfriend til she got removed in 2014. However, the creators didn't confirm if she was killed off or not. Deadpool Tells About Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (Shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Heyo, bitches! Today, I decided to talk about one of the most beloved Nicktoons ever existed. And it stars the actor of the villain of ... and Knuckles. His name is Velocity. Makes sense, since Velociraptors are fast and he is named after speed. Most of the names make sense except for the Dark Humans. They are beings of darkness and they have human like names, named after rocks and technological stuff. Deadpool: Now, this beloved cartoon premiered way back in 1999! Let's see what else premiered back then . This shit was cancelled in 2003 for a unknown reason. Pretty damned weird, right? What else premiered in 2003? . Deadpool: This show is about a Velociraptor who is chosen to save the world from a Aku-lookin' guy named Brimstone. Wonder if Aku and Brimstone are siblings? Deadpool Tells About The Story of The Face Paint (Shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: S'up Assholes? I’m gonna tell you about a movie that’s a story... well, not techinically a story, but a film that has "story" on the title. Deadpool Tells About The Loud House Movie (shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Hi, bitches! It's me Deadpool! Today i'm gonna tell you about a worthless piece of shit called The Loud House Movie. You all know the original series is good but once Chris Savino got fired things went downhill way fast. First off they have be the cold and evil villain. Irony, right? Deadpool Tells About the Face Paint Deadpool Tells About The Tales of The Paintders (Shows Deadpool sitting at a dining table) Deadpool: S'up, fuckers? Yeah, I know that I am supposed to be sitting at my fireplace, but since we ran out of fire gasoline and it is raining, I decided to do this episode here. Thank you, and anyways... My name is Deadpool and this episode, we are talking about a series based off SpyroandLPSfan's Face Paint mascot, Ashton Paintders! The title is called The Tales of The Paintders and it just came out on May of 2018... you want to know what else came out in may 2018? . (reserved for Coolot) Deadpool: For the villain... they choose a hooded villain, no not that ... Deadpool Tells About The Cryptids (Shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Finally, some more gasoline. Oh, what's up, motherfuckers? Deadpool's back again with another show to talk about. It's a show about 5 strange creatures who had struggles with situations and have to escape a scientist and his pet eagle, and it premiered on Cartoon Network in 2013. Do you know what else premiered in 2013? Deadpool: So, let's talk about the 5 main characters. So, we got Bigfoot here. Everyone knows and loves Bigfoot, right? Deadpool Tells About Eric and Claire (Shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Deadpool: Oh! Hello, whores! Deadpool here again, and today, we're gonna talk about this show on Cartoon Network. What is it you may ask? I'll give you a hint: It’s not or , but it does contain supernatural themes. Do you give up? Cable: Never, you dumb fuck! It’s Eric and Claire. Deadpool: Hey! This ain't your show! So, get your ass out of here! Cable: Fine... (Leaves) Deadpool: Anyways, the answer was Eric and Claire. What the hell is Eric and Claire you may ask? It's some cartoon about a boy named Eric befriending a ghost girl named Claire, and the show premiered in 2016. Do you wanna know what else premiered in 2016? . Deadpool: Okay, let's dig deeper into this cartoon! So, basically, it all started when Eric gave his money to his little sister for a Dora-like show instead of some gang, and because of that, they started chasing him through the sidewalk to beat the living shit out of him for that. Then, Eric found some old-ass house and hid in it, only for the bullies to be able to take his ass down. (Under construction) Deadpool Tells About Gatopardos the Cheetah (Shows Deadpool sitting by a fire) Category:Joke Idea Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas